SSBM: The Ultimate
by GalthroxKun
Summary: Starts out with Mario but ends up with the smashers taking on a new threat! R
1. Mario's Meeting

CHAPTER 1: Mario's meeting. (OCC: this may seem super Mario-ish but this is the beginning all the other smashers will enter the story!)  
Mario stared through the window of the airplane he was on and waved good-bye to the friendly natives from Isle Delfino. They were thankful for Mario's help in the cleaning on the islands. Mario than turned and smiled he was happy that he was going to see his old friends again. Sitting on the left side of Mario was his FLUDD and on the right was Peach and on her lap was Toad sleeping.  
  
"Mario, why do you look so happy?" FLUDD said.  
  
"Oh, its just that I'm gonna see all of my friends again," Mario replied, "and your gonna meet em!"  
  
"This must be a joyous time for you then, Mario!" FLUDD said.  
  
Mario looked over at Peach who was sleeping. Mario then closed his eyes and decided to go to sleep too. He was awakened by the pilot's voice.  
  
"Here, we are! The Mushroom Kingdom!" He called.  
  
Mario strapped on his FLUDD and woke Peach up. "Peach we're here!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
Peach yawned.  
  
"Finally!" She said and got up.  
  
Mario, Toad, and Peach left the plane to find Luigi and Yoshi waiting for them. As they approached FLUDD said.  
  
"Mario, who is the fellow in the green?"  
  
"Oh, that's my little brother Luigi!" Mario replied.  
  
"Mario! You have finally come back!" Luigi said running towards Mario and giving him a hug.  
  
"Yep, and hopefully to stay!" Mario said.  
  
Mario turned to Yoshi.  
  
"And, Yoshi! I could never forget about you!" Mario said petting his head.  
  
As Mario said "Hello" to Yoshi, Luigi was talking to Peach and Toad.  
  
"Well, I think we should head home now." Mario said to the group.  
  
"I guess so..." Luigi said.  
  
The group walked home to Mario's house. When they arrived Mario noticed a new Vacuum. "Where did this Vacuum come from?" Mario asked.  
  
"Its kind of a long story but." Luigi started.  
  
"That logo, its from the E. Gadd corporation, the same man who invented that, invented me!" FLUDD said.  
  
"You know Prof. E. Gadd?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Yes he invented me!" FLUDD said.  
  
"Hey, Mario, this vacuum has power! It saved my butt a couple of times!" Luigi said.  
  
"Yeah, and don't underestimate my FLUDD either!" Mario said.  
  
Suddenly a strange rumble sent the entire Mushroom Kingdom in a shake.  
  
"Did anyone feel that?" Peach asked.  
  
"Y-Yeah." Toad said hurrying into Peach's arms.  
  
"Uh-oh, do you think Bowser is up to his old tricks again?" Mario said hurrying outside.  
  
"I dunno," Luigi said right behind him.  
  
Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach stood out side and saw a huge white glove floating over the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi grabbed his vacuum as Mario hopped onto Yoshi's back. They dashed at the hand. Yoshi leapt onto a building and launched his tongue at it several times. It had no effect. Mario began to douse the Glove with his spray nozzle. Luigi who was inside the building running up numerous flights of stairs had finally gotten to a window. He put his vacuum on full power and even this had no effect.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! YOU THINK MERE WATER AND A VACUUM CLEANER WILL HARM ME?? YOU MAKE ME LAUGH!!" The hand yelled.  
  
It launched lasers out of it fingers incinerating buildings. It launched golden bullets at random things. The Kingdom was being destroyed and Mario and the others could do nothing to stop it. They had to flee. Mario pulled Peach, who was still cradling Toad in her arms, onto Yoshi behind Mario. Luigi chased after them. Mario headed for a warp pipe.  
  
"Where does this lead to Mario?" Luigi called to Mario.  
  
"Hyrule, I think!" Mario answered, "Well, HERE WE GO!!"  
  
The group had jumped into the warp pipe expecting to arrive in Hyrule Temple, where they would meet an old friend or two.  
  
(OCC: Hoped you liked it! Its just one in many more chapters to come! R&R) 


	2. Link vs Ganon and the Coming of the Hand

CHAPTER 2: Link vs. Ganon, and the coming of the hand!  
  
When the group emerged from the pipe they were somewhere in a dark, dense forest.  
  
"We barely got out of there alive!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"Where are we again, Mario? FLUDD asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure that we arrived in Hyrule," Mario replied.  
  
Mario dismounted Yoshi and stepped forward.  
  
"FLUDD! Switch to rocket nozzle!" Mario yelled.  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
As soon as the rocket nozzle was equipped Mario jet into the air and landed in a tree.  
  
"That FLUDD thing is cool!" Luigi said.  
  
Mario heard weapons clashing and yells. Suddenly about twenty yards away a man in green clothing jumped out from under the canopy and hurled a boomerang.  
  
"I SEE SOMEONE!" Mario yelled, "FOLLOW ME! I THINK ITS LINK!"  
  
Mario jumped down from the tree and took off through the forest followed by his small party. When they stopped there was an opening in the forest where Link and Gannondorf were in heavy combat. Zelda was also there watching the fight.  
  
"LINK!" Mario yelled.  
  
Nothing could interrupt Link from his battle. He kept the blows coming at Ganondorf who blocked each one.  
  
"Hey, Zelda!" Peach yelled.  
  
Zelda noticed the small group and her eyes widened. She hurried over.  
  
"Peach! What are you doing here?!" Zelda exclaimed.  
  
"Well, the Mushroom Kingdom is under attack by a huge hand or glove or something!" Peach explained.  
  
"Really? A huge hand? That's weird!" Zelda said.  
  
"Yeah, so Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, and I all escaped through the warp pipe!" Peach said.  
  
"Hey, Zelda, what's up with Link?" Mario asked.  
  
"Ever since Ganondorf arrived, he and Link have been in heavy combat!" Zelda said.  
  
Everyone's eyes were now glued to the fight.  
  
Link charged at Ganon slashing his sword wildly. Ganon was knocked down a second but quickly got up. Ganondorf landed a powerful "Wizard Foot" attack in Link's stomach. Link recovered and launched his grappling hook at Ganon pulling him in. Link twirled him around hurled him to the ground. As Ganon began to get up Link was readying an arrow. As soon as Ganon stood the arrow pierced Ganon's shoulder. Enraged, Ganondorf came at Link with amazing speed. Link managed to block most the attacks thrown at him.  
  
"It seems that Link now has the advantage!" Luigi said.  
  
Ganondorf came at Link with speed and strength never seen before. He landed a powerful "Gerudo Dragon" attack sending Link into the air. Ganon then attacked with "Dark Dive" sending Link flying farther. Link recovered in mid-air and pushed off a tree and began to use his "Spin" attack. When he struck him, Ganondorf was sent flying at the ground with great force. Link then hurled his trusty Boomerang at Ganon. It struck him and returned to Link's hand. Link then leapt and came down with his sword heading right at Ganon. Ganon rolled and Link's sword jammed into the ground. Link began to try to pull his sword out of the ground as Ganon advanced towards Link. Link managed to kick Ganon back, but Ganon kept coming. He grabbed Link by the neck and began to squeeze. Link flipped over and landed on Ganon's shoulders. Link didn't have his sword so he swung Ganon around with his legs and quickly dashed for his sword. He finally pulled it out, and he came at Ganon head on. Ganon tried to grab Link, but he rolled behind him slashed him from behind.  
  
Suddenly a tree toppled over and landed in between the two. All eyes swiveled upward. And there was the Glove.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?!?! IT'S THE HAND?!?!?" Mario and his party yelled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I AM THE MASTER HAND! I have already destroyed the Mushroom Kingdom and now I will take over Hyrule!!! HAHAHAHA!!!" The hand exclaimed.  
  
(OCC: Hope you like this one two! R&R) 


	3. Hand attacks Hyrule

CHAPTER 3: The Hand attacks Hyrule!  
  
"SO, YOU PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE WORLD?!?!?!" Mario yelled.  
  
"Yes, of course! You thought I was just after the Mushroom Kingdom? Like that stupid Bowser?!?!" The hand asked, "No, I am after much more than just a kingdom!"  
  
"I AM NOT STUPID!!!" came a loud voice.  
  
Suddenly, Bowser came at the hand spinning knocking trees over. The hand pulled back not expecting an attack from the behind.  
  
"So, Bowser, I didn't know you came too." Mario said sternly.  
  
"I followed you through the warp pipe," Bowser said.  
  
"Don't tell me you were scared! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Luigi laughed.  
  
"Of course not! I want to kill this hand thing for destroying The Mushroom Kingdom! I am the only one who can do that!" Bowser announced, "So, Mario, I'll set aside our feud until this hand is dealt with."  
  
"YOU WILL FALL FOR INTERUPTING A FIGHT SUCH AS THIS!" Link yelled as he jumped at the hand holding his sword up above his head.  
  
"And, I will also set aside our rivalry until we kill the hand. NOW DIE!!!" Ganon said as he also jumped at he hand.  
  
"As long as I live, I will help too!" Mario said as he too came at the hand.  
  
"Yeah-uh-um I'll help to," Luigi said joining Mario.  
  
"Me help too!" Yoshi said as his tongue headed for the hand.  
  
"DIE HAND!!" Bowser yelled as attacked the hand also.  
  
Now the hand had to retaliate. It first dodged Bowser's claw attack, right as Link's sword slashed at his pinkie finger.  
  
"AHH!!! DANGIT!" The hand said.  
  
Suddenly Ganon's fist came at its palm. Causing the hand to yelp. Mario climbed up its middle finger and onto the top of his hand and ground- pounded strongly. Luigi climbed to the top also. He began to bring energy into his hands where a green fireball appeared in his hand. He put it into his vacuum and put it to full power casing it to burn the hand. Yoshi had his tongue firmly wrapped around the hand's ring finger tugging strongly. All this was going on at the same time.  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" the hand yelled as it shook wildly causing everyone to fall off, "You guys gave me quite a rush! You are strong when you band together, but still not enough to destroy me!"  
  
As the hand talked Peach was tiptoeing behind the hand as Zelda readied a spell.  
  
"Peach! Be careful!" Toad whispered.  
  
Peach gave the signal and Zelda launched the spell called "Din's Fire" at the hand as she hit the Hand with a golf club her hardest.  
  
"PEACH NO!!" Mario yelled.  
  
Peach snatched Toad up as she and Zelda dashed back away from the hand.  
  
"Owe, that hurt!. Just kidding!" The hand said.  
  
As the others lay dazed, the hand began to pull back and then smacking the ground right where the fighters were, causing them to be flung into the air.  
  
'There's no way we can stand a chance so we must escape,' Link thought.  
  
Everyone finally got up and Peach and Zelda joined them.  
  
"We must escape! But mark my words hand, You will die!" Link said pointing at the hand angrily.  
  
"Yes, Yes, I'm so scared, why don't you just run away!" The hand said sarcastically, " I will be perfectly at home here!"  
  
The lager party took off into the forest. Mario and Bowser never thought that they would be allied, nor did Link and Ganondorf. As they proceeded further, they came upon a strange formation in the sand.  
  
"This could be one of the fabled "Warp tiles"!" Link said closely examining it.  
  
"Luigi! Vacuum the sand off of this area," Mario said.  
  
"You got it!" Luigi said as he flicked on the vacuum and sucked the sand off revealing a glowy, swirly blue area.  
  
"If we step on it, it should transport us somewhere," Link said.  
  
"I think we do it!" Mario said.  
  
"We're doomed anyway!" Bowser said.  
  
"Well, HERE WE GO!" Mario yelled as the group stepped onto the warp tile.  
  
(OCC: Chapter 3! Yippee R&R) 


	4. Arrival in Lylat

CHAPTER 4: Arrival in Lylat  
  
They emerged in a high tech world called the Lylat System. They were in some kind of airport. As the party walked around the noticed a Fox, Falcon, Rabbit, and a Toad all wearing clothes and talking to each other, it seemed as if the were repairing a ship.  
  
"Why are there animals talking to each other?" Peach wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but they might be some help!" Mario said as he stepped forward, "Excuse me, but uh what is this place?"  
  
The fox turned around and looked at Mario strangely.  
  
"You mean the Lylat System?" The fox said.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Where are ya from?" the fox asked.  
  
"I'm from the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario replied.  
  
"The Mushroom Kingdom? I don't know of a place called that!" The Fox said.  
  
"Yeah, I figured you wouldn't, but my name is Mario and these are my friends!" Mario said.  
  
"Well, My name is Fox McCloud, and these guys are in my crew, that Falcon over there is Falco Lombardi, that Rabbit is Peppy Hare, and the Frog is Slippy toad." Fox said.  
  
"Well, It's been nice to meet you!" Mario said, "but, we need a place to stay we're tired from a big fight we just had."  
  
"You guys are fighters?" Fox asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess. This thing on my back is called FLUDD! It helped me a lot. I also fight with it!" Mario said.  
  
"That's odd! Fighting with a water booster thing," Fox said puzzled.  
  
"Nice to meet you Fox McCloud," FLUDD said.  
  
"I'm a fighter too, so don't get on my bad side!" Fox said with a smirk.  
  
Falco approached them.  
  
"If you're looking for a place to stay. I guess you can hang with us!"  
  
"It would be a bit crowded but we can handle it!" Fox said looking strangely at Bowser.  
  
Fox took them to his rather large house.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this!" Luigi said putting his vacuum on the ground.  
  
"Make yourselves at home!" Slippy said as he flipped on the television.  
  
Link, Zelda, and Ganon couldn't understand how a picture got into this strange box.  
  
A little while later Mario, Yoshi, and Fox left the house. Fox was gonna show him around.  
  
"That's and interesting creature you've got there!" Fox said.  
  
"Yup! His name is Yoshi, he's also helped me a lot," Mario said petting Yoshi's head.  
  
After a while of Fox showing Mario the city, they began to head home. Mario could not believe his eyes. Hurtling into Lylat was the hand. On the top of the hand's back was a child who closely resembled Link.  
  
"Th-That's the hand!" Mario said, "he's the reason we came here! We have to get home and warn everyone, but who's that kid?"  
  
"Don't worry I'll stop him!" Fox said pulling his gun from its holster.  
  
He fired six shots which the hand hardly noticed, but the last one was off and headed at the kid. The kid rolled out of the way and fell to ground. Thew hand turned around and saw the child. The hand came down and tried to grab it. The kid barley managed to roll out of the way.  
  
"FLUDD, TURBO NOZZLE!!!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"Affirmative," FLUDD responded.  
  
Mario Turbo dashed at the child and snatched him up.  
  
"FOX, YOSHI, GET HOME!" Mario yelled.  
  
They dashed home, but the hand was close behind. Mario busted the door open.  
  
"THE HAND IT-ITS HERE!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
Different looks shot across everyone's face.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" The kid yelled.  
  
Mario set him down and he backed away from Mario and into Link. The kid looked up and Link looked down. It was silent.  
  
"Link!" Mario said.  
  
"What?" they both said at the same time turning around.  
  
It was suddenly silent again. Until Young Link spoke.  
  
"Your name is Link?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, You must be a younger version of me." Link said.  
  
"I do recall the hand mention altering time back time, so it's a possibility," Y. Link said.  
  
"I guess we can call you Young Link then!" Peach said.  
  
"Yeah, he's so cute!" Zelda said.  
  
Y. Link blushed.  
  
"We have bigger problems on our hands now!" Mario said, "The hand's back!"  
  
"I know we have to get to The Great Fox!" Peppy said.  
  
"Great fox?" Luigi asked.  
  
"Yeah our ship!" Fox said.  
  
"Are you sure we'd all fit?" Link asked.  
  
"Yeah but just barely!" Falco said.  
  
The group took off outside where the hand was waiting. A few seconds after they left from the building the hand smacked the ground, he only managed to hit Slippy and Peppy.  
  
"SLIPPY! PEPPY!" Fox yelled and tried to turn back.  
  
"No, it's to late! You'll get yourself killed!" Mario yelled holding him back.  
  
Falco was able to get to Slippy and Peppy though. He began to load his attack called "Fire Bird" he jumped it the air burning the hand.  
  
"NO! Falco!" Mario yelled and hovered into the air. He snatched Falco who fought hard to break free.  
  
Mario pulled him into the ship where everyone else was. Fox took off thinking: 'Don't worry guys I'll be back'.  
  
They took off into space heading who knows where.  
  
(OCC: This chapter was fun to write! R&R) 


	5. The Space Bar

CHAPTER 5: The Space Bar  
  
Fox's ship landed at a strangely small planet.  
  
"Okay, I guess we'll stay here a while, so three of you came with me," Fox said.  
  
"I'm comin' Fox," Falco said.  
  
"Me too," Mario said.  
  
"I guess I'll coming even though this trip is getting weirder and weirder!" Link said stepping forward.  
  
So Fox, Mario, who still had his FLUDD equipped, Falco, and Link left the ship and entered a bar. When they entered the bartender noticed Fox and Falco who come here numerous times. Sitting at the bar was a girl who was having a drink.  
  
"Hey, Samus!" Fox said.  
  
"Fox? Where have ya been man?" Samus asked.  
  
"I dunno, around?" Fox said laughing.  
  
"Fox, stop fooling around! We have to get serious!" Falco said, "The Lylat System is under attack by a monstrous hand!"  
  
"Not only Lylat System, but the Mushroom Kingdom too!" Mario said speaking up.  
  
"Hyrule also is under attack," Link said.  
  
Samus had never heard of any of these places, but she still felt bad for them.  
  
"Yeah, and it already got Slippy and Peppy!" Fox exclaimed.  
  
"What, It had that kind of power?!?" Samus asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah! It is amazingly powerful!" Fox said, "But I was wondering if we could use your ship because its much bigger than mine, and because its getting a bit cramped, hehehe."  
  
"Oh, sure, but right now I gotta get changed into my armor suit!" Samus said.  
  
The group left the bar and headed for Samus's large ship.  
  
"You guys wait out here while I change," Samus said as she entered the ship.  
  
When she came out she looked like a totally different person. Mario and Link didn't say anything.  
  
"Mario, go get the group!" Fox said.  
  
"I'm on it!" Mario said, "FLUDD! Turbo Nozzle!"  
  
"Affirmative." FLUDD said switching nozzles.  
  
Mario dashed as fast as he could back to Fox's ship.  
  
"That Mario guy has some skills." Samus said.  
  
"Yeah, and its weird that he was once a plumber!" Link said.  
  
"Falco and I are going back too, We'll follow you in The Great Fox," Fox said as he and Falco followed Mario's trail of Water.  
  
When Mario returned with his large party consisting of himself (Mario), Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Peach, Toad, Zelda, Link, Y. Link, and Ganondorf. Samus had no idea that people who looked so different could band together just to kill a huge hand.  
  
"Well, I guess all I can say now is 'All aboard'," Samus said.  
  
The party piled in but Bowser had a little trouble fitting through the doorway. But they lifted off. Suddenly over the radio system came Fox's voice.  
  
"Hey, Samus, I finally fixed the radio system!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, so where should we head to now?" Samus said into the radio.  
  
"I dunno, I guess the next planet," Fox said.  
  
"Okay, turning p the speed!" Samus said.  
  
A couple of hors later most of everyone was asleep except Bowser who stared out the window and to their surprise was the hand flying through space.  
  
"LOOK, ITS THAT DAMN HAND!" Bowser yelled.  
  
"What? No way! All they out in space?" Samus asked.  
  
Samus turned the Radio on and began to speak into it.  
  
"Fox! Do you copy?! Over!" Samus said.  
  
There was slight muffling sounds coming from the radio until.  
  
"Wha, huh? S-Samus, what do ya want?" Fox groaned.  
  
"Don't tell me you were asleep?" Samus said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I was! I hand the ship on auto-pilot!"  
  
Samus and Bowser (the only ones awake) facefaulted.  
  
"Yeah, well, look out the window," Samus said.  
  
"No, I wanna go back to sleep!" Fox said.  
  
"LISTEN UP FOXY BOY!!! LOOK OUT THE DAMN WINDOW OR I'LL FRY YOUR ASS!!" Bowser yelled into Radio pushing Samus out of the way.  
  
There was a pause then they heard a scream.  
  
"Th-the hand, It-its outside! In space!" Fox managed to say.  
  
"Yup." Samus said.  
  
Then they heard Fox yelling at Falco.  
  
"Falco! WAKE UP! The hand is outside! Get to the weapon Bay!" Fox yelled.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, 5 more minutes," Falco said.  
  
"WAKE UP, NOW!" Fox yelled almost popping a vein  
  
"Okay, Okay, What's wrong?" Falco asked.  
  
"The hand is outside! Get to the weapon bay!" Fox said.  
  
The Great Fox began to shoot its Lasers at the hand as Samus's ship began to help him. The hand narrowly managed to dodge the lasers. The hand then began to shoot lasers of its own at the two ships.  
  
"Samus, do you copy! I've been hit! Over!" Fox yelled into the radio, but all that responded was static.  
  
The Great Fox began to fall down towards a star shaped planet. They had no way of knowing what had happened to Samus's group.  
  
Samus's ship was launched in the opposite direction and they were heading for Earth.  
  
(OCC: R&R!!!) 


	6. The meeting of Kirby and Dr Mario

CHAPTER 6: Meeting Kirby and Dr. Mario  
  
(OCC: The idea of the Kirby story line that I'm using is from the show!!)  
  
Once Fox's ship crashed into the planet:  
  
"Owe. My head," Fox grumbled rubbing his head.  
  
"Stop, complaining! We have to find out where we are and where Samus and the others landed!" Falco said.  
  
"I'm sorry! It just I hit my head and-" Fox started.  
  
"Sshh!!! I hear someone!" Falco said as he and Fox ducked behind some bushes.  
  
"Hehehe, I'll get Kirby for sure this time!" A fat penguin looking guy whispered to a snail with a moustache and goatee.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you will King Dedede!" The snail said.  
  
"Enough with the sarcasm, Escargoon!" said King Dedede.  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
"What are they up to?" Fox said.  
  
"Yeah, and who's Kirby?" Falco said.  
  
King Dedede and Escargoon sneaked into huge cave, and Fox and Falco silently followed. They went down a huge amount of stairs, but the middle of the cave was covered in a huge curtain. King Dedede pulled out a remote control and pressed the switch. A robotic arm came down and pulled the cloth from the huge thing that was the middle, revealing a huge mechanized version of King Dedede. Fox and Falco facefaulted.  
  
"WAHAHAHA!!! Kirby won't stand a chance now, Because he can't suck something this massive up! HAHAHA!!" King Dedede laughed.  
  
"What is this guy? Crazy?" Falco said.  
  
"He looks psycho to me!" Fox said.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Falco said.  
  
"Well, time to crash his party!" Fox said reaching for his blaster.  
  
"No, wait, look up there!" Falco said point up at the ceiling.  
  
The ceiling began to crack when a metal block that said "10000" on it collapsed through the ceiling. The block then turned into a pink marshmallow looking thing, which began to float upwards.  
  
"NO! ITS KIRBY!!" King Dedede exclaimed.  
  
"That's Kirby? I thought he was gonna be some kind of warrior!" Fox said.  
  
"Yeah me to, but lets stay down and see what he can do!" Falco said.  
  
"Blade Knights, attack while I get to my Mecha self!" King Dedede said.  
  
Escargoon slithered off, while Kirby sucked up one the Knights. And suddenly a sword appeared in his hand.  
  
"Wow, so that's what he meant when he said 'Suck up'!" Fox said.  
  
Kirby began to slice up the other knights when Mecha-Dedede stood at its full humungous height. It fired missiles at Kirby, but Kirby sucked one up and turned into "Burning Kirby". He was now covered in flames and he dashed at Mecha-Dedede. When he struck Dedede it sent a shock through the entire Mecha.  
  
"Is that all you can do Kirby? You make me laugh!" Dedede said from the cockpit.  
  
Kirby then noticed Fox and smirked. He took off after Fox. Kirby landed in front of Fox and sucked Fox in before he could react. Suddenly Fox appeared outside Kirby's body as if Kirby had crapped him out! Kirby then had that metal thing that fox has on his head. He had Fox's ears and muzzle. He also wielded a Blaster just like Fox's.  
  
"What just happened?" Fox said shaking his head.  
  
"You kinda just got uh- nevermind," Falco said looking back at Kirby who was now floating at Mecha-Dedede.  
  
Kirby pulled out his blaster and blasted the glass in the front of the cockpit causing it to shatter. Kirby then came in close and grabbed Dedede and floated above the ground. He dropped Dedede but below was Escargoon who caught him with much trouble. King Dedede stuck his tongue out at Kirby as they ran off.  
  
Now finally Kirby spoke.  
  
"Your not gonna get away from me Dedede!!" He yelled as he dashed after Dedede and Escargoon.  
  
"We can't get left behind, so come on, Fox!" Falco said they jumped from there hiding spots and took off.  
  
"Wait up Kirby! We've come to help!!!" Fox yelled.  
  
Dedede and Escargoon hopped into their car began to drive off faster than ever. Kirby, who still had the blaster, shot the tires causing it the screech to a stop. The three got right up to King Dedede and all three aimed their blasters.  
  
"You have now been defeated!" Kirby said, "I didn't know I would get help but thanks anyway!"  
  
Suddenly the cave had begun fall apart and explode. All eyes turned up ward and, yep, you guessed it, there was the Hand!  
  
"OH MY GOD!! The hand followed us all the way here!?!?" Fox yelled.  
  
They turned and saw that Dedede was getting away. Kirby wanted to go after him but Fox told him to forget about him.  
  
"The hand is more important, but we don't stand a chance!!" Fox said.  
  
"No I'll kill him! I was just about to defeat Dedede!" Kirby yelled as he gobbled up another Knight and charged at the hand.  
  
He swung his sword at the hand but it still didn't do much to it. He floated above it turned into a hard metal mace head and tried to smash the hand, but still not much damage was caused. The Hand grabbed Kirby and squeezed him very he then hurled Kirby at the ground who bounced and flew the air.  
  
"Its useless Kirby!" Falco said, "Come on!"  
  
Kirby looked down and led them to his star shaped spacecraft, which was built for one so they were very cramped.  
  
"HUH! TIFF AND TUFF!!!" Kirby yelled trying to turn the ship around.  
  
"No, There doomed! I lost close friends due to the hand, but until we get stronger we must flee!" Fox said putting the ship back to normal.  
  
They blasted into space headed for the next place they could find.  
  
---------------------------------Meanwhile, when Samus's ship crashed------- -------------------------------  
  
It seemed as if they had crashed into the Mushroom Kingdom! But the crew struggled to stand.  
  
"I think some of us should go and find out where we are and the rest of us should watch the ship," Samus said, "Lets see, Mario, Link, Luigi, and Zelda you all come with me!"  
  
That group got out of the ship and met Samus outside, when Mario and Luigi's Eyes widened.  
  
"Th-this is The Mushroom Kingdom!" Mario exclaimed.  
  
"And it's not destroyed!" Luigi also exclaimed.  
  
"This is where you live?" Samus asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Mario said.  
  
"Lets get home, Mario!" Luigi said as they led Link, Zelda, and Samus to their house.  
  
When they entered there was a man who looked exactly like Mario except he was dressed like a Dr. He even had that silver thing on his head (don't know what it is called).  
  
"Hey what are doing Barging in like that?!" Dr. Mario said turning around and when he looked at Mario it was like staring in a mirror.  
  
"Mario!" Luigi called.  
  
They both looked at Luigi.  
  
"I love doing that," Luigi chuckled.  
  
"I understand," FLUDD Exclaimed, "The hand altered time, right, and I think it only affected Earth because things are normal in space!"  
  
"Yeah, and in the "altered time" Mario becomes a Dr.!" Zelda said.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Dr. Mario answered it.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, I'm on it!"  
  
Dr. Mario hung the phone up and looked at Mario.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, but, I have a new patient!" Dr. Mario said urging the group out of his house, "Now good day!" He dashed of to the hospital.  
  
"I don't think we can convince him that he's in danger," Samus said.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, if Mario becomes a Dr. then what about me? What do I become?" Luigi asked.  
  
--------------------------------------Somewhere in a big city--------------- -------------------------------------  
  
A short man sat against a wall in an alley wearing rags. It was Luigi as a crazy bum. Suddenly he noticed that the garbage truck just emptied the trash at the end of the alley. Bum Luigi made a big smile revealing missing and rotten teeth. He dashed over and found half-eaten hamburger. He was about to take bite when a cat crept by growled at him. Luigi responded with a loud, long, evil hiss causing the cat to take off down the alley.  
  
--------------------------------------Back in the Mushroom Kingdom---------- --------------------------------  
  
Luigi shuddered.  
  
"I just had a bad thought," Luigi said snapping back to reality.  
  
"Okay, then lets follow my doctor self!" Mario said as they dashed for the hospital.  
  
When they arrived, Dr. Mario had his hands full. He told them that everyone was getting similar injuries. Our party new something was wrong and thy went outside with Dr. Mario who was on his break because he had been working for two days with no sleep. Suddenly an expensive car "drove" by with hydraulics (AKA: Hydros) and sitting in the car was Yoshi who had a tattoo on his shoulder of a mushroom. He also wore sunglasses. Sitting next to him was hot girl in a bathing suit who was hugging all over Yoshi. In the back seat were two more girls dressed the same. Loud rap music was blaring out of the radio. Dr. Mario waved at Yoshi.  
  
"Hey, Yoshi wassup?!" Dr. Mario said.  
  
"I be pimpin da hoes left an right y'all!" Yoshi said as he drove away.  
  
"I didn't just see that." The party said altogether.  
  
Then suddenly a hand came down.  
  
"The hand! Its back!" Mario said.  
  
"WAHAHAHA!!! I aM nOt thE HANd ThAT You aRE famILIAR wiTH!" The new hand said twitching wildly.  
  
"This thing is crazy!" Link said.  
  
"HoW Do knOW MY NamE?" The hand ordered.  
  
"Your name is Crazy?" Zelda asked.  
  
"YES I aM tHe MastEr HanD's BrOTHeR!" The Crazy Hand said.  
  
"Oh, brother! He has a brother!!" Luigi said.  
  
"I haVe ComE tO FINisH WhAT MY BrotheR hAD StarTED! WAHAHAHAHA," Crazy hand laughed.  
  
"You mean how the Master Hand didn't destroy it he only altered time, and you have come to finish the destroying job?" Mario asked.  
  
"YeaH!" The Crazy Hand said.  
  
"So, It was you who gave all those people similar injures!" Dr. Mario yelled, "I will defeat you!"  
  
Dr. Mario jumped The Crazy Hand and began to hurl "Megavitamin" pills an the hand which damaged him lightly. He then jump under the hand and pulled of his "Super Jump Punch" attack an uppercut the Crazy Hand which damaged him a little more than before, but it still didn't hurt him much.  
  
"I will not let you get away with hurting all those people!" Dr. Mario yelled before he double-jumped over the hand and came down with his "Dr. Tornado" attack. The hand had enough and dodged Dr. Mario's attack and grabbed him a threw him at the ground leaving a crater.  
  
"This hand is stronger than the last one!" Link exclaimed.  
  
"Its useless Dr.!!" Zelda yelled, " We have to get out of here!"  
  
"To bad we couldn't stay here!" Samus yelled as she launched her lightning whip at Dr. Mario. It snatched him up and Samus pulled him along as they took off running for the ship. 


	7. Fire Emblem Pride! Part One Of Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7 part 1: Fire Emblem Pride  
  
They took off, not blasting into space because she was low on gas, but they hovered over the land and the ocean when the found land again they left the ship. And walking around were Asian people. It had seemed as though they landed in Japan's Feudal Age. Mario, Link, Zelda, and Samus all got off the ship to explore.  
  
"WE MUST ADVANCE!" a man with blue hair and armor wielding a sword yelled.  
  
"What?" Another man with red hair also wielding a sword said, "What did you say- huh!?!"  
  
"What is this language we are speaking?!?" The blue haired man said.  
  
"Why aren't we speaking Japanese?" The red haired man said.  
  
"It must be some kind of curse!"  
  
Our party was string at them strangely.  
  
"I know why you're speaking English," Mario said stepping forward.  
  
"We can understand him!" The read head exclaimed.  
  
"Why are we speaking this horrible language and not our native tongue, little moustache man?" The blue haired man asked Mario.  
  
"Well, It may be hard to understand but a huge white hand has altered time, and it must've just now affected Japan." Mario said.  
  
"Okay, if there is such thing as this huge "hand" than why is it doing this?" Blue Hair asked.  
  
"Well, probably for world conquest!" Link said stepping up, "You have to believe us."  
  
The two swordsmen stared at Link when the blue haired one spoke.  
  
"I could never doubt the word of a fellow swordsman, My name is Marth."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Link," Link said.  
  
"And I am Roy, " The red haired man said.  
  
"I am Mario, " Mario said putting his hand out in friendship.  
  
Marth knelt down and shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you, and what's that thing strapped on your back?"  
  
"That's my FLUDD!" Mario responded.  
  
"Nice too meet you, Marth," FLUDD said.  
  
"And this is Zelda," Link said introducing her.  
  
"A rose, is the only thing that describe you. You are beautiful and yet you can probably be mean if you are treated wrong," Roy said before kissing her hand.  
  
She quickly pulled back.  
  
"HEY! Lay off!" Link yelled.  
  
"And, I am Samus," Samus said trying to get their attention.  
  
"What is this armor you are clad in?" Marth asked.  
  
"Its not really armor it's a power suit, and this my blaster," She said petting her gun.  
  
"Blaster? What does it do?" Roy asked.  
  
"Well, It blasts. Like this, watch," Samus said aiming her gun at a tree.  
  
She blasted the tree causing the roots to be ripped from the ground and the tree then fell over.  
  
"What Force!" Marth exclaimed, "That would be useful in this time of war!"  
  
"War? Whats going on?" Mario asked.  
  
"Well, the forces of Dolua have invaded and we need to keep the Kingdom of Altea safe!" Marth exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah and one of our scouts said that are advancing, we would appreciate it if you would aid us in the war." Roy said.  
  
"Yes, I guess we could help," Link said, "So, how bout it guys?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll help!" Mario said.  
  
"I guess I'll get the others." Samus said running back towards the ship.  
  
"Others?" Marth asked.  
  
"Yeah, We got a lot more people with us!" Mario said.  
  
Link and Marth talked about there style of sword fighting as Roy kept flirting with Zelda when Samus arrived with the small army of strange looking warriors. After the long introduction of everyone they heard tons of troops dashing into the city.  
  
"Alright! They're coming! You guys can meet them head-on first! I gotta get my troops!" Marth yelled as he dashed into the barracks.  
  
"As do I!" Roy said not far behind Marth.  
  
"Well, let's attack!" Link yelled as him and the others dashed out and attack.  
  
Link was slashing at the enemies with ease. Mario was hovering above enemies before ground pounding them. Luigi's Vacuum was sucking the swords out of the enemies' hands, and while they were defenseless he beat the up with punches and kicks. Samus was knocking them around with her armored fists. She didn't want to blast them one occasionally got close enough where she had to resort to it. Yoshi was eating enemies up and spitting them up as eggs, and he also was hurling eggs around at other guys. Bowser was grabbing enemies, slashing them and breathed fire at them. He also occasionally used his "Whirling Fortress" attack. Peach was attacking with golf clubs, frying pans, and tennis rackets. She used Toad to block enemy attacks. He didn't mind, "Anything to protect the princess!" He always said. Whenever Zelda got surrounded she used the spell "Nayru's Love" causing them to go flying. She normally kicked enemies, and casted the spell "Din's Fire". Dr. Mario was throwing his "Megavitamins" at enemies before used Dr. Tornado. Young Link was basically doing the same as his older counterpart. Ganondorf was punching any foe that came in range. One of his punches pretty much knocked them out. As all of this was happening Marth, Roy, and their troops arrived and aided the group greatly. Marth eventually found his way to the captain of the Dolua forces. Their swords clashed and their eyes locked.  
  
"You are nothing Marth! And those strange fellows you got helping you are strong but nothing compared to me! Just like you Marth!" The Captain said.  
  
"I don't know about that!" Marth yelled as he strengthened his grip on his sword and knocked the captain's sword out of his hand.  
  
"Th-that's impossible! Y-you have improved greatly!" The captain said and began to back a way and run.  
  
"Oh, No you don't!" Marth said grabbing his shirt and aiming his sword at the captain's throat, "If you-,"  
  
Suddenly there was an explosion sending the Smashers and troops alike flying in all directions!  
  
"HAHAHA! DiRect hIT!" The crazy hand exclaimed after firing a golden bullet onto the battlefield.  
  
"Rrrr. I should of known!" Mario said angrily.  
  
"MARTH! ROY! THAT'S THE HAND!" Link yelled as stood up recovering from the explosion.  
  
"What? So you weren't lying!" Roy said.  
  
"We have to fight it!" Marth yelled, "Sargent! Ready the siege weaponry!"  
  
"Right!" the Sargent said heading onto the castle.  
  
When he came out he had 3 ballistas and 2 catapults. Three guys operated each machine. They fired at the Crazy Hand who was content on destroying everything in his path. They had little effect, all they did was get it's attention.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! You all think that will hurt me?!?!" The hand cackled, "You are sadly mistaken!"  
  
The hand punched the machines causing them to blow up instantly.  
  
"We gotta get outta here!" Samus yelled.  
  
"Damn hand!" Link said stopping and reading arrow.  
  
He released it and it struck the hand's index finger. The hand came down on Link with a vertical power slap. Link rolled out of the way with mere centimeters to spare.  
  
"LINK! HURRY!" Zelda yelled with her hand out as the rest of the group ran for the ship.  
  
Link dashed for her. Since he was faster he picked her up and ran with her in his arms. Right as they entered the ship Samus closed the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Marth asked.  
  
"I don't know really." Samus said.  
  
Will their new companions they took of into space. 


End file.
